The present invention pertains to an electrical connector which is capable of detecting a fitting of male and female connector housings.
FIG. 12 depicts a conventional electrical connector of the aforesaid type which may be used in an air bag system of an automobile for the protection of the drivers. The conventional electrical connector includes a first connector housing 100 for holding a male terminal 101, and a second connector housing 102 for holding a female terminal 103, the second connector housing 102 being fitted with the first connector housing 100, with the male terminal 101 being connected with the female terminal 103. A short-circuiting terminal 104 of a ring shape is arranged in the second connector housing 102 in electrical contact with the female terminal 103 therein, whereas an insulating elongated tongue 105 is formed integrally on the first connector housing 100.
In the conventional electrical connector thus constructed, as the second connector housing 102 is fitted with the first connector housing 100, the male terminal 101 in the first connector housing 100 is brought into electrical contact with the female terminal 103 in the second connector housing 102, whereas the insulating tongue 105 is inserted between the short-circuiting terminal 104 and the female terminal 103 to disengage the short-circuiting terminal 104 from the female terminal 103. The completion of the fitting of the first and second housings, that is, the completion of electrical connection, is confirmed by detecting such a disengagement of the short-circuiting terminal.
In the aforesaid conventional connector, however, the first and second connector housings 100 and 102 may become loose or become disengaged from each other due to vibration or the like because no special means is provided to prevent the disengagement. Furthermore, before the connection of the male and female terminals is completed, the insulating tongue 105 may be inserted between the short-circuiting terminal 104 and the female terminal 103, and a signal indicating the completion of the fitting of the connector housings may be generated. In such a case, the fitting operation may be stopped based on such a signal, and the connection of the male and female terminals remain uncompleted. In view of these problems, the conventional connector has not been suitable for use in apparatuses which require reliability of a higher level.